


Sometimes, you need help

by Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Candy, Chocolate, Freinds trying to help, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ireland, M/M, Mean, Multi, Pewdieseptiplier, Poor Jack, Possibly chains, Protective Mark, Septiplier - Freeform, Timid Jack, Tommy (random character) - Freeform, abused, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers/pseuds/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers
Summary: A Felix-Mark-Jack fanfiction. Septicpielier, or maybe it's called Pewdiesepicplier?Jack has slowly stopped talking, stop communicating, his viedos have dropped to 1 a day, and No-one knows what's wrong, until his two trusty friends come in to help him out.





	1. Problem

Jack had been distant lately and his freinds couldn't find out why. He stopped doing collaborations, he relied heavily on Robin, and his videos were much more quite, so quite that Robin had to edit the volume all the way up just so it sounded normal.

Robin was the first to bring this topic into view. He told Felix, since he was in Sweden, and Felix told Mark, Ken, Emma, Pj, Wade, Bob, Ethan, and Tyler. They all started keeping a close eye on Sean, and they started asking him to play more games with him.

Jack had, for the most part, denied every allegation. He refused to play games with them, and slowly they just lost communications with him. He wouldn't text, he was hardly on social media, and he stopped talking.

Most of the time it was masked in the videos, which had dropped to a single video a day. He was still cheerful and bouncy in his videos, but no-one realized it was mearly a mask. Robin was the one to make the mask.

Jack stopped talking to Mark when he called him one day around 6am. Mark was recording so he hung up to quite the ring, Jack had known he hung up from the ringer suddenly hangingup. This made the Irishman sad.

Jack stopped talking to Wade and Bob when he attempted to call them late at night, Wade had awnsered, but was so tired, sick, and was frustrated, so he ended up yelling at Jack for calling him so late.

Wade regretted it the next day when he called him and he didn't awnser, when he Skyped him, with no awnser, he texted him, messaged him, and even had Bob message him, but he just didn't awnser.

Ethan and Tyler hadn't been contacted by Jack because he didn't know their numbers. Mark had indeed given them Jack's info, and they texted, but he hadn't gotten back to them, yet.

Pj and Emma hadn't been contacted because Sean didn't want to bother them with his personal problems.

Felix has answered every call, didn't get mad, and hadn't hung up. Once Mark and Wade said their mistakes he knew it'd be a limited time before he got a call, and when he did he awnsered it.

The call he got was weird. Jack was rambling about all sorts of things Felix couldn't understand because of the Irish accent. So he just agreed and when Jack was quite, he tried to awnser what he did manage to scrap out of the jumbled sentence. The last sentence of the conversation was, "I don't know when I'll be able to talk to ye again, but don't call me." The words were so cold, so.... Unlike Seán.

Felix had respected his wish not to call, but what got everyone even more edgy was that year in Pax. He had made a very long video about how his mom was in the hospital and he wasn't going to be able to make it. Everyone had been super supportive, but when Mark called Mrs Mclougin to send regards, she wasn't in the hospital and she was very worried why her son was lieing.

While Felix was at Pax, Mark had told him that they need to go to Ireland to see what was wrong, and why he would lie about something as serious as that. The Sweden had agreed to help after he moved into his new house in Brighton. Mark offered to help him to speed up the process.

They didn't expect it to take four months. Once they finished waiting for the couple of conventions to end, Felix, Mark, and their English and uk freinds helped Felix move. All were pretty supportive. The day was almost approching. Soon, they would take a small boat on the English channels and visit the Irishman.

 

  
Jack was quitely doing the dishes. If he didn't, Tommy would get mad at him. His house was unnaturally quite, expect for the soft ringing in his hears from tinnitus. While he would love to have music on, Tommy didn't allow it, especially while he was sleeping.

There wasn't a lot of dishes anyway, Jack didn't eat unless he had premission. He rinsed them off and set them in the dryer, quitely drying his hands off, he walked to the trash and tied it up. Holding it up and walking to the back door, he unlocked it and walked out, only to remember that the trash can was in the front yard.

Walking out to the front yard timidly, he threw it away, then walked back to the back yard and went inside. After putting a trash bag into the trashcan he smiled to himself. The kitchen was spotless.

He had done the trash, the dishes, washed the counters, the microwave, his coffee pot, his toster, his kettle, the inside and outside of the fridge, and even moped! His living room was clean too. He had swept, -he wasn't allowed to use a vacuum unless Tommy was watching him,- he dusted, pledged the small brown coffee table he had, windexed the windows, and moped the floors.

The last thing he had to do was the laundry, and that was easy. Going up the stairs, that he had swept yesterday, he departed for his and Tommy's bedroom. He made sure to be quite because Tommy was sleeping in the bed.

The pile was kinda big, most likely 2 loads, but he didn't mind. He put the clothes in the basket and left the room, leaving it cracked so it wouldn't creak and wake the male.

Once he finished throwing the laundry into the washer and throwing in a Tide Pod, he got his kettle out and brewed some water. Once it whisled he pulled out an average white coffee cup, poured the water in, and dipped his Irish teabag in it. Once done he clasped his cup and walked outside.

He usually wasn't allowed outside, unless the positive Tommy was monitoring him, but he'd finished every chore, it was only 2pm, and he really wanted to enjoy the cold day. He took a long sip of his hot tea.

Tommy use to be really nice. Jack would remember him coming over with flowers and gifts. He was always gentle, always cheerful, and after a few months convinced Jack to date him. A week later he had moved in and Jack saw a whole nother side he'd never seen. Tommy was mean, and manged to convince Jack that he was too loud, too annoying, and too useless. Seàn had tooken all the sudle hints to heart, and once he was pretty submissive Tommy sized everything else that made him, him.

He'd never allow him to do things, never wanted him talking to other people, and started to control his life. Jack didn't say anything so it got worse. Tommy completely stripped away his personality.

Looking down at the tea, Jack sighed, taking another smaller sip and running a hand through his fading green hair color. He'd need to get it done again and he was unsure if Tommy would let him. Trying not to think about it, he gazed out to sea.

Jack lived in a average 2-story brick house with a decent sized backyard that was blocked off by giant hedges. His backyard led him to the street and down the road was the grocery store and a pub. His front yard led to a cliff that dropped off into the ocean, he loved it.

Taking a sip of his tea made him relax slightly. Since he was almost done he decided to head back inside.

"Hey bro!" The familiar voice made him turn around to see that it was Felix, and Mark was right behind him.

Jack dropped his lovely cup. It instinctly shattered and he started shaking. Tommy was going to be pissed that people would be over!

Mark frowned softly, "aren't you glad we're here?"

Seàn ran inside, locking the door before quitely and hurriedly went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and went over to Tommy, quitely tapping him and gently shaking him until he woke up.

  
"What was that about?" Felix asked confused, going up the shards of ceramic, and examined them, "why did he look so scared?"

Mark wasn't able to awnser that question until a massive man opened Jacks door.

In all honesty, he wasn't bad looking. He was a brunette with sparkling green eyes, and was a few inches taller then Mark, but had the same body structure as Mark. He wore nothing but blue boxers that exposed his toned chest and fine muscles. The brunette stared at them, before speaking with a deep voice, "what ta hell do ya two bitches want?"

Felix was taken back, "what?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, leaning on the doorway, "why ta hell do ya want me boyfriend?" He rubbed his eyes.

Mark and Felix looked at each other, both seeming to have the same question.

Boyfriend?

"We were worried about him." Felix addmited, "he won't talk to us anymore!"

"Yea he got his phone taken' away..." The man patted his front pockets, then his back and grumbled before going inside, "you two can come in."

Felix exchanged a worried glance at Mark before going inside. Neither had broughten their bags because they had gotten a hotel about a mile from Jack's house. They passed through a spotless laundry room and into the living room, which was also spotless.

"Jeaus it's so..." Felix wanted to describe how clean and tidy it was, he couldn't think of anything, "clean..."

"A spotless house is a nice house to come too." He looked at the two youtubers, "what's yer name?'

"I'm Mark." Mark said simplistically and stuck a thumb towards Felix, "That's Felix."

"Otherwise known as PewDiePie," Felix chuckled, "or Markiplier."

"Oh you're the two assholes tryin' to make him record." The brunette turned towards the two smaller males, "fuck off okay? It was killin' Jack to do two viedos every day-" he aimed a finger at them, "don't ye be mention' work."

Mark softly nodded, "okay."

Felix nodded in agreement, "what's your name?"

"Tommy." The man pointed to the couch while heading towards the stairs, "sit and stay. Don't ye being going through MY house and messing with me belongings."

Before either of the youtubers respond he was heading upstairs. Felix sat on the ground, "he seems to be really controlling."

Mark sat down and mumbled an agreement, "yea," he scratched his head, "I didn't know Jack was so stressed out."

"Me either," Felix sighed and laid back, getting comfortable, "I'm glad he's okay."

Mark nodded, "me too."

There was a soft, "ow." From upstairs before Tommy, and Jack who was holding his cheek, came down. He looked so small and frail compared to Tommy.

Tommy came and sat down in the chair, motioning Jack over. The Irishman came over and sat next to him on the floor, even though there was plenty of space on the couch, or he could have sat on his boyfriend's lap.

"You can sit next to us Jack," Mark said slowly, attempting to see what Tommy, and Jack, would do.

"No. He's fine." Tommy said whole reaching over and patting his floofy head, he flinched and stared at his hands that we're situated in his lap.

Felix felt how tense the air was, "so how long have you two been dating?"

"A few months now." Tommy grunted and spread his legs a bit, he tapped Jack's "go get me my whiskey."

Jack didn't heastint to stand up. Walking through the living room, past Mark, and into the kitchen. He started ruming through it.

"So, you won't mind if we take Seàn out for good times sake, right?" Mark asked with narrowed eyes.

Tommy immdently bucked up, "loose the fuckin' attitude hotshot. this is my fuckin' house, and my fuckin' rules."

"What attitude?" Mark asked curiosity, squareing his shoulders, "I simply asked a question."

This made Tommy a bit more mad, he went to speak before a phone started ringing back towards the entrance. Tommy growled before leaving towards the front door.

Jack came back in and sat in the same spot he was in. He looked at the two on the couch before avoiding eye contact, "ye two got me in a lota trouble," he mumbled lowly, "ye shouldn't have came."

Mark frowned, "you're are freind, of course we care about you. You lied about your mom being sick and you became so distant." he spoke gentle

Felix nodded, "come here. Come sit on the couch. He can't take three of us on."

Jack shook his head and fiddled with his hands, "trash isn't allowed on ta couch."

"You're not trash." Mark said strictly, "come and sit on the couch, now."

Tommy came back in the room, "alright, babe." He seemed to mock the word, "go put that back in the fridge, go up to bed, and wait for me. I gotta go to work for a hour or so."

Jack stood up quitely with a nod and spoke up timidly, "you two should leave now."

Mark didn't know what to make of the situation. It made him sick and utterly disusted. One of his best friends was so scared and timid. It reminded Mark of when he was being abused by his Ex.

Tommy roughly, but tried to hide it, grabbed his shoulder, tighting his grip, he spoke through gritted teeth, "I've told you not to speak up when we have guest," His grip tightened, he leaned in and said something to low for either man to pick up.

Jack mumbled a quick apology before going upstairs. Felix frowned, "don't treat him like that."

"Excuse me, but who ta hell do ya t'ink ye are? He's my boyfriend."

"He's human!" Mark objected, "what if your mom was treated like that! Would you feel the same?"

Tommy scoffed, "don't bring me mot'er inta tis."

"What are you going to do?" Mark taunted.

"I'm going to smash yer fuckin' teeth in," Tommy threatened.

Felix mumbled something, "let's go Mark."

"You're giving up this easy?" Mark asked the Sweden, bewildered.

Felix nodded, "Sean's not doing anything. It must mean he wants this."

Mark frowned, "you know he doesn't want this..." He trailed off

Felix rolled his eyes and walked to the front door, "c'mon Mark."

Mark frowned and walked after him, glareing at Tommy who had a smug smirk. The two walked outside and quitely left.


	2. Breaking in

"What the hell man?" Mark asked angrily, "why do you wanna leave him?"

"We're going to come back." Felix states simply, "Tommy had to leave for work right? We'll come back when hes gone. Watch. Walk down the street, once we get to our hotel well come back in a taxi. He'll never know."

Marks eyes softened, "that's a good idea."

"I know." Felix cracked his knuckles, "I know that's Jack's house too. So we're going there and we're going to show him how to be himself."

"Agreed," Mark said simplistically, "I'm glad you didn't give up on him."

Felix looked at Mark shocked as he kicked a small rock, "never!"

Mark smiled at this, "I knew you wouldn't give up on him."

Felix nodded once more. The two continued to walk down the long street, kicking rocks and making small chat. Occasionally saying hi to one of the lovely Irish people until they got to their hotel. Once there they quickly hailed a taxi back to Jack's house. That's exactly what the two did when they got to their hotel.

The taxi ride was deathly silent, and it was too ominous when they were a couple minutes away. When they got there, they quitely crept up to the front door and Felix, who had been to Jack's house before, got the key he had hidden inside a fake rock and unlocked the door. The two snuck in, while shutting the door.

The first thing they heard was crying. It was so soft and so quite they each had to strain their hearing to know where the sound was coming from upstairs. They went to the clean stairs after taking their shoes off and climbed up the stairs. When they got to the top, Mark in the lead, then entered Jack's bedroom.

He was sitting by the bed, his knees pressed against his chest and he was silently crying. He didn't speak, and didn't notice either of them. Felix was the first to notice a chain that connected to his neck and to the wall.

"Jack?" Mark asked softly, the male tensed up before looking at them.

"Ye two need to leave!" Jack said quickly, "ye'll get me in trouble."

Mark shook his head, "no dude. We're taking back your life."

Jack frowned at this, "me life?"

"This isn't you." Felix commented and walked over to him, crouching down and taking a look at the collar, it had a padlock that forced the collar to press against the back of his neck, so it drooped down. Felix frowned at this, "he locked you up like a dog man."

"If I ever needed to get out, ta keys are on ta bed." Jack said softly, "I would just have ta reach over and grab it."

"What's the catch?" Mark asked curiosity and looked on the bed. Finding the small key hidden in a pillow.

Jack shifted a bit, "I would puke."

"How?" Felix asked stupidly, taking the keys from Mark and undoing the collar.

"I would reach over, and ta collar would press against me neck, and since I gotta senstive gag reflex, I would puke." Jack mumbled, "I would've deserve it."

"No. You wouldn't have." Felix said sternly, "stand up."

Jack stood up when the collar fell off. He didn't look either of them in the eyes, "if Tommy comes home he's goin' be mad."

"No," Mark corrected, "furious."

Jack frowned ever more, looking the lowest either of them has seen Jack in forever, "ye want me to get in trouble?"

Mark felt so bad, "no- we have a plan." He hugged the Irishman, who flinched, and about five seconds later leaned in, "we're going to lock your door, and he's not allowed to come in the house."

Jack saueaked, "he'll put me-" Jack stopped talking, "no. Please?"

Felix and Mark decided not to push him into continuing his sentence. Mark sighed heavily, "no Jack. This is your house."

"Plus!" Felix jumped up, "we can talk."

Jack looked heastint, "okay."

Mark led him downstairs, Felix following. Mark sat on the couch while Jack sat on the trusty chair. Felix went and locked the doors, barricadeing them with chairs propped up, then sat next to Mark, who was already talking to Jack.

"So, how have you been feeling this month?" Mark asked gently.

Jack didn't respond for a hot moment, but he knew these were his friends. They do anything for him and they actually cared, "alone... Afraid...." He tried thinking but was clueless for more complex words, "depressed."

"Why do you think that is?" Mark asked away

Jack didn't say anything for another miniute, "because I haven't been able to work."

Felix and Mark didn't expect to get that awsner, but they didn't question it.

Felix smiled cheeikly, "let's do a vlog!"

Jack looked heastint, but eventually agreed. The vlog was the funnest and most relaxing thing he's done in a few months. To make it relaxing they just uploaded it with no editing.

There was a slight jingle from the front door, before the handle turned. Soon after there was pounding on the door, "Seán! Let me in!" The rough voice of Tommy was easily reconizbale, he sounded furious.

Jack started to shake slightly before hurrying towards the door. It was Felix that grabbed his arm, "be strong. I know you can be."

Jack gave him a innoncent look before nodding, "okay," he looked at the door before moving behind Mark scardly.

Felix walked over to the door, cheeikly moving the small curtain on the window before sticking his tounge out at Tommy and flicking him off. Tommy was instantly furious before he drew his fist back and punched the glass, is cracked furiously. Felix screamed and ran over to the two, hiding behind Mark.

Mark stood his ground. Squaring his shoulders manly before a hand reached from under the curtain and easily dislodged the chair. Tommy slowly came in, looking pissed on a whole nother level.

"I t'ought I told ye fuckin' pricks to stay away from 'em." Tommy snapped agressively.

Jack shook slightly, gripping the back of Marks shirt, this only made Mark more determined to protect his freinds. Felix moved out next to him, holding a similar posture. Jack refused to move or even look at Tommy.

"Sean. Mclougin. Get over here." Tommy ordered, when Jack didn't he started to storm over.

"Stay away or I'm calling the cops!" Felix warned, "this is Sean's house! Not yours!"

Tommy stopped with a hard cold glare, "yer foreigners. No one will believe you."

"Yes they will!" Felix huffed, "we've done viedos, they'll know it's us. We make him happy, you, do not.'

Tommy stepped closer to them, "but we're Irish. T'ey'll listen to us instead."

Jack continued to shake, whispering something quitely. No-one heard what he said.

"Leave." Mark said coldly, "you have nothing here," he paused before narrowing his eyes, "you're pathetic."

"Pat'etic?" Tommy laughed, "ye two came miles for a pathetic peice of trash. It's pathetic that ye two have no friends t'at ye have to rely on him."

Mark felt Jack tense up. He felt so bad for him, and it kept reminding the Korean of his own abused relationship. Mark felt like nothing, he had no control of his own life... The same thing was happing to his buddy and he couldn't let that happen.

"You're wrong." Felix beat him to it, "he's worth more then you ever will be!" He looked at Jack, "millions of people love you."

Jack didn't say anything, he looked away from his gaze. Unwilling to meet it.

"He's right," Mark commented, "all those gifts you get, all the stories, everyone would do anything for you, if you asked."

"He's lieing!" Tommy snapped, "you know what you're worth."

"I don't know what ta t'ink." Jack looked at Tommy, his voice rising slightly, "yer not how ya use ta be."

"Are ye talkin' back to me?" Tommy asked strictly, "do ya wanna get punished?"

Jack looked away, "no..."

"T'en come over here." Tommy ordered, "or you'll go straight back inta ta room."

"No you wont." Felix hugged him tightly, making Jack flinch, "c'mon, let's just go."

"Don't leave!" Jack blurted out, thinking Mark and Felix were going to walk out without him, "please-"

"You're coming with us." Mark assured after a minute, "we won't leave you with that monster."

Tommy growled, "yer not fuckin' leaven'!"

Felix gave him a dead stare, "try me bitch." He walked towards the back door, which would bring them closer to the street either way, "c'mon bros."

Jack was right behind him, Mark watched Tommy closely, ready to see if he would try and attack them. When he didn't, Mark walked out with them. Tommy was so pissed.

  
The walk to the hotel was dead silent, and it was so tense. Neither of them said anything and it felt like they were holding their breath. It was Felix who spoke first when they were more then halfway there, "that was insane."

"Agreed," Mark mumbled, "at least he's gone for now." He looked at Jack, "you remind me of when I was abused by my girlfriend."

Jack remember that! He hugged Mark without saying anything. He had been one of the people to help him break up with her, but was he really in that situation?

There's no way he let himself be reduced to such a low state, right?

He did. He was getting abused, it was Tommy! He started to think that he wasn't all the mean things the man had called him, this made him cry.

"Oh don't cry, Sean." Mark hugged him, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just want you know that nothing here is your fault."

There was doubt in Jack's mind. He thought that he could trust his freinds, but everything Tommy said was true, right? He wiped his face off on his sleeve while sniffling. He didn't know if they were true or not.

Felix started to rub his back, in attempt to make him feel better.


	3. Progress

As soon as they reached the hotel, Marks phone began to go ballistic. Twitter and Facebook was going crazy about shippings and questions about why Mark and Felix were in Ireland, mostly from fans. Those poor basters didn't know what was really going on.

Other text messages, private ones, were from close freinds, and faimly. 

Jack's faimly had texted Mark. The mom was begging to know what had happened to her son, and why he lied about her being in the hospital, asking if he was safe or okay. Mark responded with a brief: he's fine and okay, I'll text you later ma'am.

Jack's other faimly members texted, but he didn't have time to read them all and respond, he'd do that later.

Another one was from his mom, asking if he made it home safe and was fine. Mark texted back a simple; I'm here, love you Mom.

The rest were from freinds. Wade and Bob asked simlar questions; how's Jack/Seán? Respond when you can.

Ethan had caught on more in the vlog, asking Mark what his mental state was. Ryan was one of the people who helped Mark get out of his relationship with Amy. He knew by how timid and quite, that someone had clearly said something that suck with him. Mark was unable to awnser the question.

Tyler was one of the people that helped Mark out too. He simply suggested a long list of things that Mark didn't have the time to pick through. He responded with a simple; okay

Emma, Pj, Dan and Phil, Ken, and several other youtubers asked what was wrong, what they could do to help, and ways to make the Irishman feel better. Mark didn't respond to them for he didn't have the time.

Robin had told Mark that he was glad they figured it out, and asked if he was going to be safe with them. Mark had responded with; he's safe with us.

Mark felt bad talking about Jack when he didn't know exactly how he was feeling, but you could see the improvement. He was happier, he was talking more, he seemed relaxed, or perhaps relived.

What was stressing Mark and Felix out was Ethan's question. What was his mental state? If they asked him straight up, he would most likely lie, and then he could feel like that had a secret motive. If they acted too suspicious, he could think they have secret motives and it could ruin the progress they had.

The two uninaslmsly decided to not ask that question yet.

"This is a good hotel," Jack said when they got there, "t'ere clean, and nice."

Felix nodded in agreement, "they were really nice when we got here."

Jack's shoulders sagged and looked distressed, he didn't say anything though.

Mark pushed the topic this time, "what's wrong?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "can I stay wit' ye guys fer tonigh'?"

Felix chuckled a bit, "I thought you were just going to crash with us anyway bro. Of course you can stay with us."

"We only got one room though," Mark warned, "so you'll have to deal with both of us at the same time!" He joked playfully

Jack chuckled a bit, "that's fine."

Felix nodded in agreement, "after we're done chilling, let's get food. I'm sure you know some good places." He told Jack.

Jack nodded, "course."

"Irish bastered." Mark joked, "don't take us to a pub!"

"What!" Jack said bewildered, "tat's we're t'ey got ta best food!"

Felix snorted in amusement as Mark and Jack contioned bickering when they entered the hotel. The hotel was massive, and clearly fancy. Red carpet with gold lineings, plants, a small fountain, a elevator, and all sorts of amazing things. The three went to the elevator and got in, Felix hit the third floor button before it started going up.

Felix fished the key out of his pocket and when the elevator reached the third floor he walked out first and to the room door. Mark next to him and Jack following behind. Felix unlocked the white door and went into the room they had.

It was a average hotel room. They had asked for two smaller beds instead of the massive queen sized bed. There was also, a flatscreen on the wall, a bedside nightstand, and a beanbag chair. Obviously there was a bathroom with a large shower. 

Cheeikly, Jack sat on the bed he knew was Marks. Playfully claiming it was his bed now. Mark just chucked and searched through his luggage, that was in-between his and Felixs bed, before pulling out his laptop and pressing a few buttons.

Felix did exactly the same thing, uploading his video before perking up. Jack took the sudden perk at the opportunity to boop his nose, which made him snort, "bitch touching me!" He shoved him playfully.

Jack flinched horribly, making Felix feel bad, and even worse when Mama Mark shot him a glare. Felix appolized while nervously scratching his arm.

"It's okay." Jack said quitely, "can we get food now?"

Felix nodded and looked around, "where's the key?"

The three looked before Mark grabbed it and slipped it on his pocket. He decided to ask Jack a personal question, "when was the last time you've eaten?"

Jack, who want expecting it, didn't respond. He started thinking, and after a minute he lowly responded with, "Tommy let me eat two days ago."

"What exactly was it?" Mark asked and secretly clenched his fist.

They knew Tommy was mean. It's pretty clear he was verbally abusive, and there was some room that Tommy did something to him in. It had made him instantly quite, and while Mark wanted to know what things the abusive male did, he didn't want to know what Jack had to experience, alone. Now Mark and Felix know that Tommy also didn't feed him, and with a educated guess, Mark was sure all he did all day was clean. 

Tommy was clearly protective too. He had chained him up like a did, and as fucked up as it is, it was probably the right thing to do. It might have brought a little comfort to know he wasn't going to get hit or yelled at if he was in the collar. This made Mark think about is the collar was always there, or if Jack did something to make Tommy set it up.

"Carrots and an apple." Was Jack's simply response, once again, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, let's stuff you today hun?" Felix smiled happily.

Jack nodded, "okay."

Felix walked out, dragging Jack with him. After Mark pressed the upload button he met the two in the hallway, and they made off towards the lovely place Jack had picked for food 

 

It wasn't lovely. Everyone was screaming at each other, food was flying, everything was messy. It looked like a total nightmare, but Jack smiled and walked in. Going up to the bar and sitting down on a stool. Mark and Felix followed quitely because everyone in the air looked agressively as all hell.

"Ed! Can we get ta menu?" Jack called to the bartender, who nodded busily and tossed him one. Jack caught it and gave it to the two, "t'ere's some good shit here."

Felix and Mark say on either side of Jack, both looked threw the menu. Mark deciding on a basic hamburger and fries while Felix decided to try something called Colcannon and champ. Jack got himself some potato stew, and ordered himself and Felix some whiskey. Mark didn't get any, because he physically couldn't have any, so he ordered lemonade.

It was about five minutes of chit chatting before they got their drinks, and 25 more minutes until they got their food. During that time they simply talked about random meaningless things. 

"Oh this looks good." Felix addmited as he poked at his food, "it's good right?"

Jack nodded, "very traditional Irish meal." 

"I'm glad you're talking more," Mark addmited, "so Jack, what happens in that room you were talking about earlier?"

Jack went from happy, to sad, shaking his head, "I don't wann' tolk 'bout it."

"I know it's a lot to ask for, Seán," Mark admitted, "but we can't help you fix a problem if we don't know what it is."

Jack seemed uncomfortable, "I don't want to talk 'bout it."

"Please?" Mark asked once more.

Felix was stuffing his face with the delious food.

"No," Jack said agressively, "no."

Mark sighed, "alright Seán."

"Can I take a guess?" Felix asked curiosity.

Jack didn't say anything. Taking a sip of his drink before taking a bite of his stew, Felix took this as a que to continue, "did he hit you?"

Jack nodded curtly. Mark rubbed his back softly as Felix continued, "did he trap you?"

"Kinda." Jack mumbled darkly, "drop it Fee."

"Did he rape you?" 

Jack looked away and continued eating his soup, "I said ta drop it."

"It hurt didn't it?" Felix pushed, gaining a glare from Mark, "having something big forced into you."

Jack's grip on the spoon tightened, his knuckles turning white. Mark pat his back softly, mouthing to Felix to stop, but he continued.

"Did he tie you up so you couldn't move? Did he make it so you couldn't speak, hear, or see?" Felix taunted.

"Yes!" He broke into a pitiful sob, covering his face with his hands,"he never stopped..."

"It's okay." Felix said and hugged him, "let it out."


	4. Where'd Jack go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123 suggested the name of this chapter!

"What the hell Felix?" Mark snapped on him later that night, "you pushed him way too far!"

"It was a good decision!" Felix defended, "he told us what happened!"

Mark shoved him roughly, "no dipshit, now he's going to think he has to tell us shit! He was suppose to come out on his own terms!"

Felix glared at him, "he told us. We know what to avoid!"

"You should of waited." Mark scolded, "you should've fucking waited."

Felix rolled his eyes, "let's invite him out to get ice cream, it'll make him happy."

Mark glared coldly and walked back into the room. Lucky for them, Jack was just getting out the shower, but not walking into the room yet. Mark had let him borrow some of his clothes, the shirt was a little too big due to Marks wide shoulders, but the pants were most likely a perfect fit. Felix was stupid and forgot clothes, so he would also be sharing Marks.

Mark went up to the bathroom door and knocked, "hey Jackaboy? You wanna go get ice cream?"

There was a very happy excited, "yes!"

Mark went back to the bed and relaxed until Jack came out. He went to get up, but Felix stopped him, "me and Jack are going to go together."

This confused both of them, getting another glare from Mark before he sheepishly replied; "fine."

The American was left behind as the Swedish and Irish man left the biulding. They walked to a nearby ice cream store. After Felix got Chocolate, and Jack getting himself basically a sample of every flavor before deciding on a rocky road mixture with mint chocolate chip and strawberry, the two walked out. Finding a nice place on a hill that cheeseily over looked the ocean.

After a few minutes of munching Felix broke the silence, "I think we should go to the police."

Jack went still before frowning and looking at Felix, "why?"

Felix frowned a bit, "you know why dude."

Looking back at his ice cream, Jack sighed, "I can't do t'at to him."

"Why?" Felix asked neutrally, "he hurt you, did things you-"

"I love him." Seàn interrupted, "it's not his problem for my mistakes and flaws."

"Mistakes? Flaws? Jack do you even hear what you're saying? You don't have mistakes, you don't have any flaws... You're perfect."

Jack stood up, "I'm not talking about this this, Felix." The cold unforgiving tone that laced his voice was unmistakable.

"Okay!" Felix said quickly, "sit back down, we can eat the rest of the ice cream in peace."

Debating the option, Jack sat back down and started eating his ice cream. He didn't eat a lot of the stew, and he couldn't see himself finishing the ice cream. His stomach had severely shrunken, and it was hard to just pig-out on food. Felix kinda understood why he wasn't eating, assuming he wasn't hungry.

Jack set the bowl down and sighed softly. Felix looked at him questionably before looking back off into the sea, "where do you think it goes?"

Jack started laughing at him, "England."

Felix blushed in embrassement, "I meant-!" He didn't even know what he really meant, "I mean, like, what do you think is out in the water?"

Jack hummed in thought, "I t'ink t'ere's the Irish salmon... And t'eres sword fish, and fish, and fish, and more fish."

"That's a lot of fish." Felix commented.

"Sure is." A deep voice said from behind, making the two snap their heads back only to be greeted by the ugly face of Tommy. How cliche.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Felix asked rudely.

"I've come to reclaim my love," Tommy said seductively, "come home babe, I miss ya."

Jack looked up at him for a second before looking away, "yer joking, right?"

Tommy shook his head, "you know that!" He reached a hand down towards him, "come home."

Felix gently grabbed ahold of Jack's arm, "don't do it. He's lieing."

"Who do ya t'ink ye are?" Tommy asked rudely, "yer not him. You don't know what he wants."

"It's not what he wants, it's what he needs." Felix corrected, "he could want anything, but he needs to stay away from you."

Tommy bore his teeth before calmly looking at Jack, "c'mon."

Being torn between two people, one of his best freinds and his boyfriend, made him think really hard. Unsure of what to do he stood up and went to the cliffs edge, sitting down, "let me think in peace, please."

"Don't do anything drastic." Felix said sternly.

"Jeaus I'm not sucidal." Jack said annoyed, "just let me think, please?"

"Fine. Come Felix." Tommy said agressively and walked away, "let's go talk in private."

"Hell naw." Felix said, "I will wait here for my freind."

Tommy stopped walking and yanked him up by his arm, "the hell you are."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Felix went to push him away but he was too strong.

"Jack wants ta be left alone, yer not respectin' his wishes." Tommy said sternly.

Felix growled lowly, "get the fuck off of me, you prick!"

Tommy shook his head and dragged Felix off, mutterly lowly, "who would care if ye died?"

Felix frowned, "tons of people." He lessned his grip, "you're such a asshole bro."

"Sure is." Mark commented from the darkness, he cockily moved next to them before sarcasticlly saying, "sorry, I got board being alone."

Both had jumped a bit when Mark had spoken, Tommy gave him the dirt wow which Mark just greeted with a dangerous smile, "so how are you two doing?"

"He won't let go of me." Felix replied, before he straight up bit Tommy in the arm.

Tommy yelped and drew his arm back protectively, making Mark think that Jack never fought back. Mark grabbed Felixs arm and pulled him back protectively, "leave Tommy. Can't you see you're not welcomed here?"

"Jack wants me here. Don't you Jackaboy?"

They were far enough to presume either Jack didn't care what he said, or didn't hear him. Tommy tried walking towards him.

Mark stood in his pathway, "leave. Tommy." He ordered roughly.

"Make me." Tommy stepped closer. Mark was shorter then him by a few inches. When they were close enough that it looked like one more step and they'd be chest to chest, Mark swung upwards, striking Tommy in the jaw.

Tommy obviously wasn't expecting it, stumbling backwards and falling onto his back. He quickly shoved himself up, stood up, and lunched for Mark, who easily sidestepped, making Tommy lurch forward.

Mark kicked him in the side before shoving his foot against his shoulder blades, "you're clearly outnumbered Tommy! Just fucking leave!"

Tommy attempted to push himself upwards, only to get his arm sidesweeped by Felix, "not so fast, bro."

Tommy sighed heavily, "fine. I'll leave."

It took bearly 10 seconds for Tommy to be up, and after he failed to punch Mark again, he grudgingly left.

Felix scoffed, "prick."

"Agreed," Mark grumbled, looking at the cliff. He flared up in alarm when he saw Jack was no longer there. His first initial thought was that he fell off. Running over to the cliff and looking down, he saw it was sort of like a dome, and with further anlyzeing, it was clear that he had not fallen off. Mark let out a sigh of relief before Felix was next to him.

"Where's Jack?" Felix asked worriedly, "he didn't fall right?" There was terror in his voice.

Mark shook his head, "not at all."

Where did Jack go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123 suggested the name of this chapter!


	5. Faimly meet, soon to break!

Having someone fight over you? Its way too much pressure.

Make it worse that it's your boyfriend and your best freinds.

Jack couldn't handle the pressure, he ran off scaredly when he saw Tommy swing. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't know care. Possibly he'd take the boat that went to England. It was only like, 10 bucks, and Jack had his card on him. Maybe he'd ask Pj if he can hangout with him, or he'd get a small hotel room. Maybe he'd relax at home, or maybe he'd go to his mom's house.

Oh his mama. He loved her dearly, and she was always ready to hear his problems. He felt heartbroken when Tommy had texted why he couldn't be at Pax, he wanted to tell her what was up and he wouldn't let him! Jack was furious because he didn't want his mom worried about him, it would have made her poor old heart break in worry.

When Jack yelled at Tommy for potentially scaring his mom, he was _quickly put_  in his place, but he still wanted to make sure she was okay. He should actually call up his brothers and sisters too. The only sad part about that, is he didn't have a phone anymore, so he'd have to just show up. Shaking his head softly he checked the nearest street sign and left.

  
It took about an hour or so for him to be at his older sisters house.

(I was checking wiki and shit for awhile, and I came up with two sisters and two brothers, he's the youngest. Allison, Susan, Malcolm, and Simon, but Malcolm lives in France, and Allison is married, so yeah. Hopefully I got this right. I doubt there's any info of what his faimly looks like, and I'm not that stalkerish, so I'm just going to assume they're brown haired and blue-eyed.)

He was at his sister's house because she was the closest to his location. Hopefully he wasn't going to be a bother as he gently, almost heastintly, knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before his brother in law awnsered the door. He gave Jack a confused and worried look before stepping to the side and letting him in. He saw Allison standing in her kitchen doing something with the dishes, he made his way towards her.

The older sibling turned when she saw her younger brother, putting down the bowl full of what looked like batter, "Sean!" She said happily, "ye okay? Everyone's worried 'bout ye."

"Sorta." He addmited and gave her a hug, she gave a elbow hug because he hands were covered in batter, "I know its a random visit, but can ye please drive me ta Ma's?"

Allison nodded, "give me a few ta finish tis cake." She kissed his forehead, "ye can help if ye want."

Jack nodded, admiring his slightly taller sister. He helped her with the batter, which when he stole a taste realized it was a Irish tea cake, then he helped her pour it in the dish, and they put it in the oven. Afterwards the two talked, Jack not saying much about what had happened to him.

"Alright babe, we're goin' to Ma's house. Put the cake in the oven for me!" Allison called to her hubby before grabbing Jack's hand and walking out. She walked to her small car and hopped in, letting Jack hop in next. "So Sean, can you please tell me what happened?"

Jack shifted nervously as he buckled up, "Erm, my boyfriend Tommy-"

"Boyfriend?" Allison interrupted before cheeikly cooing, "yer gay?!"

Jack shook his head sheepishly, "Bi."

Allison smiled teasingly, "so ya swing towards the guys hun?"

Jack sighed, "shutup."

Allison floofed his hair, "okay~ continue."

Jack shook his head, "tis nothin' Tommy got in a figh' wit' Mark and Felix."

"Recently?" Allison asked confused, "are t'ey here?"

"I ran away!" Jack blurted, "I was scared..."

"It's okay," She chuckled softly, "it'll be okay, ye can call 'em later if ye want."

"I just wanna see Ma." Jack said honestly, "Tommy took me phone and texted up a lie about Ma bein' sick."

Allison didn't speak for a moment, "is he controlling?"

"Kinda." Jack mumbled lowly, shifting nervously in his seat, "are we almost there?"

Allison nodded with no response, pulling into a rocky, hilly, driveway. The two bounced for a moment before the car stopped and the lights flickered off. If the two had been coming here for he first time in the dark, they surely would have been hit, or knocked on the ground. Luckily, this clearly wasn't their first.  Allison knocked roughly on the wooden door, hoping her mom heard her.

She did. The 45 year old smiled when she saw her children, both cheering, "Ma!"

The Irish mother smiled and hugged her big babies, "what a lovely visit."

Allison nodded, "it was Sean's idea."

"Oh!" Ma looked at him, "are ye okay? Ya lied 'bout me bein' sick... Why would ye do t'at?"

"Tommy wouldn't let me on me phone," Jack said while letting go of the head, "I tried ta call ye, but he wouldn't let me."

"Who's Tommy?" The mom asked skeptically, "roommate?"

"Boyfriend!" Allison chirped into the conversation, "it's his boyfriend."

"Allie!" Jack groaned, slightly embrassed, "not cool."

"Aww," Ma cooed, "how sweet!" She pinched his cheek

"Ma noo." He whined and moved her hand away, "stop, please. I'm 27 for God's sake!"

"Ye'll always be my lil' baby." Ma cooed gently and went inside with her kids, "should I invite Susan and Simon?"

"Sure!" Allison chirped, "it's been awhile since I've seen Simon."

Jack sighed softly, he wanted to talk to his Ma in private. That surely seemed like it wouldn't happen now, but faimly time was good. He sat down on the couch, wondering what Felix and Mark we're doing.

  
Tommy was furious. Jack walked away from him, ran. He knew better! He knew  _never_  to run from him. Oh would 'precious' Seán be taught a lesson when he sees him. He gritted his teeth and tried to find him.

Too bad Tommy was stupid. He had no clue where he was, while Mark and Felix did because Jack's sister had texted them for more info on Tommy! They told her some of the basic things, nothing about him hitting him or raping him, but they did warn her that Tommy is a bad, agressive man. They were unsure if she asked Jack anything about Tommy.

The question was, should they go get Jack or leave him be? With no clear answer they were unsure what to do.


	6. Sweet, Trouble

Tommy was going to play dirty. Mark and Felix were ruining his relationship and after all the time he put in it! He'd finally gotten him to be quite, submissive, almost broken, but noooo. The two YouTube dick-bags had to come and ruin his plans!

Tommy grinded his teeth as he pulled out his phone. He should have had that little chip implanted in his shoulders. It's what he was going to do but second guessed himself. He dialed up his brother, John, and talked with him about his next phase of how to get rid of those two dicks.

  
Felix had went to the hotel, separating from Mark so he could take a much needed shower. He wanted to tell the fans what was happening, he had a desperate need to show Jack that people do care about him, but he wanted to respect the Irishman privacy. He sighed heavily as he gathered his clothes and one of the towels, disappearing into the bathroom. Maybe he'd go out and pick a few things out for him? Make him feel a bit special?

Nah. He could already buy anything he want. Felix shook off that idea as he undressed and jumped in the tub. Turning on the shower hose with the desired warmth. He was blasted with the icy cold before it slowly warmed up. Maybe he should just be supportive? Felix didn't like that idea but it seemed to be the best idea there.

Felix grabbed his shampoo and used it, followed by the condoning. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go and buy him some sweets. He'd love that, right? Hopefully he would, and he'd get all sorts of sweets to try and take his mind off of this stupid situation.

With new determination he quickly scrubbed himself down and hopped out. He called out for Siri to put down candy shops, and sweet shops while he dried off and got dressed. Felix realized he'd only spent about 15 minutes in the bathroom, which was one of his best times. Throwing on his shoes and jacket he left the room, grabbing the key in the process.

Going down the elevator was really boring, but when he went to the hotels costumer service desk and grabbed one of their shopping list. He stayed there and told the guy what he wanted ordered to his room, and he paid upfront.

Felix had ordered

-A massive Smore kit, including; five small bars of Hershey Chocolate, a medium box of Honey Maid crackers, and two bags, each consisting of 6 big marshmallows.

-A Hot Chocolate box that was Christmas additioned. It consisted of a black cup labled with white letters; Filled with Joy. Three massive glass bulbs, one had chocolate shavings, one had mini marshmallows, and the last one had what looked like cinnamon. There was a small jar with peppermint sticks and leaves, a can of whip cream, and a jar of hot cocoa mix.

Oh he didn't stop there. Felix ordered more

-A pyramid of pretzles. There was about 7 boxes. Starting at the very bottom, it consisted of Dark chocolate, Milk chocolate, bittersweet chocolate, chocolate liquor, strawberry chocolate, cookies and cream, and white chocolate. All tied up with a golden little bow.

-A box of Chocolate covered Peanuts, Dark and White chocolate, split evenly down the middle.

-One of those buckets of cheddar, carmel, and super buttery popcorn bowls.

-A avrage sized bowl of warm Chocolate, accompoined by some fresh strawberries and sticks for dipping. Felix was unsure if it came with the little warming pot to keep the Chocolate warm.

-Felix also requested a massive amount of pillows, a small matrass, and some blankets to have a fort made in the corner of the room. Hopefully it'd make the Irishman feel happy and safe.

-Felix got a small variety kit of cookies. Macadamia, Chocolate chip, raisin, coconut, and some sugar cookie.

-To top it off, he got a small blueberry cake.

The total was around $420, but money really wasn't a issue for the swedish man. Felix paid and left, going to a sweet store where he ordered a giant stuffed bear that had lollypops, gummy bears, some fancy chocolates, and random candy bars. He topped the bear off with some wiskey.

Felix had just enough time to set everything up in the bedroom, before the two arrived. The whole corner of the room had the matress on the bottom, surrounded by towers of pillows and blankets overdrapping it. The pretzel tower, the warm bowl with the heater and strawberries, and the giant bear was on the outside of the fort, everything else was on the inside, awaiting for the childish man to arrive and eat them.

Mark eyes immidently landed on the three strategically placed items, he gave Felix a questioning look and he just smiled.

"I thought we should order some candy," Felix said simplistically, "Jack, everything on the inside is for you."

"For me?" Jack asked, everything was unexpected and he was unsure how to feel about this, but was intrigued in what was inside the tent.

Mark started to smile, realizing Felix definitely bought a ton of shit for Jack. It'd make him feel special, and possibly forget about what went down at his parents house.

Mark didn't know excactly what happened, but he realized that he'd come at a good time. The air was so tense and all tention of his Ma, Pa, his sisters and his brother was souly focused on him. It was clear he was uncomfortable, and they were waiting for a awnser of done sort. Mark didn't just walk in to this either, one of Jack's faimly members let him in, and he was appreciated of this. Jack was so happy when he was able to leave too.

Felix moved the blanket and Mark only got a peek of what was inside of it before Jack disappeared into the fort. Felix looked smug as he hoped on the bed, "there's so much shit in there, its ridiculous."

Mark chuckled and sat next to him, "whatcha get?"

Felix cracked his neck, "hot chocolate stuff, candy, popcorn, chocolate, and more chocolate."

Mark knew Jack was going to be on a sugar rush, and concidering the fact it was dead silent and there was crinkling would make him assume that Jack was probably digging through whatever Felix had gotten him. He decided not to mess with him as he pulled up cute animal viedos on youtube.

It was about 3 hours later when the two were absolutely sick of the extremely bouncy Jack. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? He had eaten everything Felix had gotten and he wouldn't stop moving. He bounced around left to right and up the walls and everything!

Mark decided to go out with him, to wear off some of some energy while Felix cleaned the place, which he was reductant, but would do all either way.

"We'll be back in an about an hour," Mark said cheekily, watching Jack bounce a bit more, "have fun, Felix!"

Felix pouted a bit, but didn't mind it, he started cleaning.

"Let's go!" Jack whined and dragged the man down the hallway, practically making him trip, "let's go!"

"Alright- alright! I'm coming." Mark chuckled and was happy when his hand was let go. Any other time, he would have loved to hold it, but with Tommy possibly snooping and the fact he didn't want his childish crush slipping out, he dismissed it.

Jack didn't go to the elevator, he went to the stairs, "c'mon!"

Mark looked skeptical, but the puppy eyes were too cute "alright, why not?"

Jack bolted down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, he wasn't even breathing hard! Mark took a few deep breaths before chasing after the Irishman who was already outside. Mark followed him as Jack walked around Ireland. They stopped at one of the small parks.

There was that shit-eating voice that the two just loved (sarcasticlly speaking), "Oh Sean!" Tommy cried out when he saw him.

Mark was grabbed from behind and quickly handcuffed, "hey! What the hell?" He yelled in shock as the Irish police easily apprehended the Korean American

"That's him! He's the one that kidnapped Sean!" Tommy pointed as he protectively swung his arm around the smaller man's waist, "oh baby are you okay?"

Jack was stunned and purely terrified, unable to speak, he didn't help Mark who was desperately trying to explain to the police that Tommy was the dangerous one, but they didn't believe the foreigner. He was put in the car and driven to the local jail.

  
When the police were far out of sight, Tommy roughly grabbed his wrist and started dragging him like he was a disobedient child, "how dare ye run from me?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"We're leaving Ireland."

Jack peeped up, "no?"

Tommy bearly heard it, "the fuck did you just say?"

Jack looked away.

"That's what I thought." Tommy snapped and shoved him into his car, "say nonsense again and you'll regret it."

"Yessir." Jack mumbled lowly, flinching as the door was shut. He wasn't allowed in the front, so Tommy was easily able to close the door get in the driver's seat, driving away.

They got to Jack's home, Tommy easily forcing him out and up to their bedroom. Jack was delighted when he was mearly leashed instead of getting beat or getting... Not wanting to think about it, he sat there quitely as Tommy clicked and locked the collar, throwing a random book at him before leaving.

Not wanting to read, and too full of energy he tapped his fingers impatiently on the ground, grumbling upsetly before needing to pee. He peeked over the bed to see if the key was there, and it wasn't. He decided to just hold it in.

After three hours he mearly couldn't hold it, so he called for Tommy, who didn't show up, so he tried again, "Tommy! C'mhere! It's an emergency!"

Tommy still didn't arrive. Jack squirmed uncomfortablelty and whined lowly. Debating his options, he decided that Tommy would probably just yell at him, or hit him. Both wouldn't be too bad, and it was better then feeling unconformable.

Jack really wished he held it for five more minutes. When Tommy came on he was furious, and severely made fun of him, "wow what a baby. Yer a grown man and couldn't do something as simple as being potty trained?" Tommy continued a onslaught of assults and Jack wished he'd shut up. It made him cry and Tommy enjoyed watching him breakdown. Almost sure he was close to broken, even after the two tried fixing him, he undid the chain and locked him in the bathroom so he could shower

Tommy left the room, coming back 27 minutes later with an outfit. He opened the door and gave it to Jack with a cold challenging stare.

Jack peeped up unwillingly, "I'm not wearing this!"

"The hell you aren't." Tommy grabbed his hair, "you're nothing but a whiney child. You're loud, you never shut up, you don't do simple task right..." He let his voice trail off, "fuckin' put it on!"

"B-but it's a pull-up- can't I just have my normal boxers? I tried to call for you to come up, and I didn't see the key-" Jack rambled

Tommy slapped him roughly, "don't pull that shit on me." He spat, "you know better then to talk back to me!" He let go of his head, feeling sastified when he just started putting the outfit on. He slipped the large blue t-shirt on, followed by a childish pull-up and some sweatpants. Tommy loved how defeateed and ashamed he looked.

"Go down to the basement." Tommy ordered strictly.

Jack shook his head, flinching when Tommy drew his hand back, "the fuck you say to me?"

"I-I wanna help you pack," Jack said guiltily, looking up at him with tears still in his eyes, "I wanna make you happy."

Tommy didn't expect the awnser, and was kinda unsure what to do, he even felt a little bad. He grumbled reductantly, "go get the big box I left in the hallway and pack up your shitty little nicnacs and toys your dumbass fans got you."

Jack didn't need to be asked twice, making Tommy feel accomplished.


	7. Denial

Mark called Felix, absolutely furious. As soon as he heard the Swedens cheerful greet, he started yelling, "I got arrested by Tommy who came and took Jack- get help!"

"Slow down-" Felix scoffed, "what happened?"

"Tommy tricked the police into thinking I kidnapped Sean, and I've been arrested! They're investigating it right now so I have a bail. Come get me please?"

Felix furrowed his brow, god did he hate Tommy, "yeah, okay bro, how much?"

"5k." Mark said gently, "I don't mind paying it back."

"It's fine," Felix said sheepishly, "which jail is it?"

Mark paused and Felix heard him talking in he distance, his voice came back a second later, "the one on O'Reilly street."

Felix nodded, which Mark obviously didn't see, "alright bro. Bye." He hung up.

Should he get Jack first, or should he get Mark? Jacks situation was probably more dire, and clearly dangerous, but Felix couldn't show up without backup or he would end up getting hurt, and if lucky he would've left a few good marks on Tommy. Plus Mark was safe in jail, for he could defended himself.

But if he could explain the situation to the cops, he may be able to get them on his side, but if Tommy said that Mark kidnapped Felix, he might have said that Felix did too. Felix rubbed his forehead stressfully as he slipped on his shoes. 

Felix decided to get Mark first. Even if Jack was in trouble, he would get pumled if he went alone. Felix sighed in frustration as he grabbed the hotel key and walked out, ordering a Uber that he hoped was nearby. Luck was on his side as he got in. He didn't speak until he got out of the Uber, thanking the guy with a five dollar tip before going in the police station. 

"How may I help ye?" A hefty, redbeared, bald, rough-voiced, but cheerful man asked. He was in navy blue Irish police (Garda) uniform. 

Felix went up to the man, passing the chairs and where a few people were waiting, "uh, yeah. I want to sign someone out, in bail? And I have a problem of a abusive relationship."

The man pulled out a few books, and started writing stuff, "name?"

"Felix kjellberg."

"Swedish Hun?" The man chuckled, "who's the bail for?"

"Mark Edward Fischbach." Felix said impaciently.

"The total is 5 thousand, the charge if for kiddnaping." The man said calmly.

"That's the thing," Felix said softly, "Mark wouldn't hurt a fly. The man you guys let the other man, the one who was 'kiddnaped' is in grave danger... That man is physically, and verbally abusive! He raped and is always hitting that poor boy, we were trying to help him get out the relationship."

The officer was unsure what to say. He scratched the back of his neck, "okay... Well let's get you in the questioning room and tell the detective all of that."

Felix groaned, "he could be getting hurt right now!"

The officer sighed, "the faster you cooperate, the faster we'll be there." He pressed a red button and the doors next to the booth opened, "go in."

Felix heastintly went in. The police station was busy. Several cops looked at him, before not caring. Felix went up to a brown haired woman, asking for directions. The woman was nice and led him to the detective quadrant, where Felix heard his name.

"Felix!" The deep voiced American cheered, "they just did a polygraph test, and I think I passed..."

Felix sat by him, "it's okay bro." He looked at the handcuffs and chuckled, "never knew you liked to be cuffed Mark~"

"Felix. There's a time and a place for everything, this is not the right time, nor place."

"Just trying to lighten the mood!" Felix elbowed him playfully.

Mark sighed softly, "I guess."

A thin man came out. He had a brown trenchcoat with a black room and grey buttons. He blinked in suprise at Felix, "who are you?"

"I'm Felix. The man that got you gotta to arrest Mark, is abusive, and he's in danger right now."

The dective motioned him over, "come with me."

Mark frowned as his freind left him alone. He slumped again the wall with a sigh, wishing he could get something to drink! 

Mark looked around. There was plants and windows, but no fountains. He wanted to get up and go ask for a drink, but he wasn't going to push the Irish people. He knew there laws were probably similar to Americans, but he didn't want to risk it. 

The next hour was Mark sitting there, shifting and cracking his neck. He was so board and Felix came out looking smug. 

"Go get a few cars, we're going to this house." The detective said to his colleagues. The two other smaller men, in similar outfits to the dective, was off. The detective walked over to Mark and uncuffed him, motioning him to follow. Mark and Felix followed him outside the biulding.

There was four irish cop-cars, and about 6 people. 5 of those people were dispersing into the cars and one motioned the two forigners over. She smiled politely at them and opened the back of the car, "get in."

"Why?" Mark asked skeptically, "are we being arrested?"

"We're going to get your freind." She says coldly, "we don't have time. Get in."

Mark and Felix hopped in afterwards. They were soon if to Jack's house.

 

"What next?" Jack asked gently as he finished up packing all the stuff his fans have gotten him.

Tommy had basically packed and had everything in the car, "bring them to the car and get in."

Jack took the big box and went outside, loading it up in the trunk. He was unsure if Tommy wanted him in the back of the truck or in the front seat. He risked it and hopped in the front. Tommy came out a few minutes later with another box, stuffing it into the side of the already full car before starting the engine.

They started to drive down the road when Tommy sighed, "Sean?"

Jack looked at him heastintly, "yes?"

"I do love ya, ya know." Tommy said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for being mean... I just, don't want you to leave, and I wanna protect you."

Jack's heart fluttered, he smiled gently, "I knew it wasn't your fault."

"My fault? No." Tommy said sternly, "you're just so popular, that I worry..." 

Jack leaned towards the window, "I wouldn't leave you."

They didn't get any farther down the street because the Garda arrived and blocked the car in. Tommy was slightly panicked before coming out the car slyly, "hey guys."

The Garda came out, guns aimed and shouting orders. Tommy didn't obey them, and played it cool, "you guys know me! Sargent Tim, my brother. You know me." 

"Get on the ground!" One of them called, "now!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and sat down, looking pretty annoyed. Jack, not wanting his boyfriend to get shot, hopped out pretty quickly and stood by him. Tommy grinned at this.

The cops swooped in pretty quickly. Apprehending Tommy and moving Jack away. They brought him towards the cop car that Felix and Mark were in. The two practicly crushed the small Irishman in a hug and he shoved them off gently before moving out, "what's goin' on?" 

The woman looked at him, "we're takin' this man in for questioning."

Jack frowned, "for what?"

The woman looked confused, "aren't you the one getting abused?"

Jack shook his head, "course not! Tommy loves me..."

"Oh Hun." The black haired woman said sympathetically, "you got two freinds that care about you so much." She looked at them, "and I'm taking a hunch that you don't quite understand how mean the other man was."

Jack shook his head stubbornly, "he hasn't done anything wrong! Let him out."

The woman shook her head, "we have to take him down to question him anyway. You can always come to the station and wait for him."

"Yeah." Jack mumbled and turned away, getting in the car where Mark and Felix scooted over.

"Jackaboy!" Mark said happily, "I'll so glad you're okay! He didn't hurt your right?"

"Of course not!" Jack got defensive, "as a matter of fact he apologized and told me he loved me."

"He's lieing," Felix said bluntly, "bro, he hits you, and he's always yelling at you."

"Shut up." Jack snapped, "everything was fine until you two came to Ireland! I may have been quite, but Ih still love him- and you two assholes got him arrested!"

"You rather have me arrested? You know how long it takes forigners to leave your country?" Mark asked upsetly, "Sean, he's 100 precent tricking you."

"I was happy." Jack didn't sound convincing, Felix thought he was trying to trick himself in believing the white lie, or whatever Tommy had told him. Felix leaned over and gave him a hug.

Jack pushed him off, well, tried. He tried moving him, but Felix wouldn't allow it. Jack struggled for a moment before giving up and sighing gently.

Mark was wondering if these were the stages of grief, because Jack was definitely in denial.


	8. Submission

After 30 miniutes in the police station, Tommy was arrested. Jack told him he wasn't pressing charges so they could release Tommy, but Mark and Felix told him they were pressing charges on Tommy, and sadly for Jack, but lucky for Mark and Felix, he would not be getting released.

Jack became pissed to where Felix had to make him leave the station so he wouldn't get arrested. He gripped Felix's arm so tightly that if left marks, before he went and sat down, way too upset to care about his freinds arm. Felix just mumbled upsetly before sitting down a few feet away from him. The two wait for Mark.

The Korean came out looking happy, glad that Tommy will be put away for quite awhile, and pretty good that Tommy won't be having a trial, it'll be settled by a judge. When he saw the two he was confused, "what's wrong?"

"Jacks upset." Was Felix's simple answer.

"You two got my boyfriend arrested." Jack said coldly, "why won't you two get the fuck out of Ireland?"

This made the to feel kind of bad, but became upset that they tried so hard to help him, and it just didn't even seem to be happening. Mark spoke aggressively in demandingly, "why do you stick by his side?"

There's was a long pause, "you too don't understand. There's a reason that I started to date him. He does love me, I know he does." Jack stood up, "you are making progress in the car, he apologized for being mean, and told me it was because he was scared of losing me."

Before Jack could finish Felix interrupted him, "we've always been scared of losing you, and we almost did."

Mark walked over to Jack, standing on the other side he patted the smaller man's shoulder, "Amy made me feel the exact same way," he spoke gently, "she made me feel as if she loved me, as if she just wanted to protect me and just wanted to be there, but she just wanted to control me- all for the money and the fame."

Jack pushed him off, "Tommy's different."

Felix moved closer, maintaining strict eye contact while gripping shoulders, "Sean."

Jack avoided eye contact, but that was expected. He said nothing.

"Tommy was bad. Say it with me."

Jack shook his head, "wasn't bad." His voice was a little quieter then it was originally. Mark didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, Felix forcing him into submission.

"No." Felix said strictly, "say it with me." He ordered

Jack tried to move away, only for Felix to push him against the wall. This made the smaller man shrink down a bit, turning his head downwards.

"Say it with me. I won't ask you again." Felix ordered, "Tommy was a bad bad man."

"Tommy was bad." Jack mumbled darkly, it was so low that it was surprisingly deep.

"He hurt me." Felix shifted his weight off of him a bit, moving his arms back a little, but enough for him to know they're still there. The sudden shift made Jack flinch before quitely repeating what Felix told him.

Mark bit his lip, wanting to help, but knowing Jack needed to know that Tommy was bad. He continued watching, feeling like if he went on his phone or looked away, Jack would feel alone and panic more.

Mark could remember all the times Amy got him in thoes positions. She always was wearing stilts, or heels. Things that made her taller then him. It Mark did something she didn't like or if she wanted to mess with him, she'd tower over him, scolding him like he was a lost puppy. She didn't demand things unless he did something, "out of line."

Tilting his head downwards made him feel safer, it made him feel like if she did strike him, which she rarely did, his neck would be safe from the harm. He also didn't want to look her in the eyes because she would always comment he was challenging her, and when he was backed up in a corner or against the wall or couch, he did not want to make it seem like he was challenging her. That's when she did strike him.

Lowering himself down a bit was something he uncommonly did, but it still happened. She loved making him do it in public, and he was always embarrassd. She'd square her shoulders at him, and after he looked away she'd bring her fist up, he'd always go down, but she'd never hit him in public. She only would tap his shoulder and play innoncent. He found his actions disusted, but he was always too scared to leave the relationship, he'd never told anyway about it, until his freinds picked up the hints and helped him.

Jack's case was different. This wasn't a smaller, weaker woman trying to control him, this was a giant, hostile, man. And if Felix was able to get him into a submissive position this easily, then Tommy must've been doing it all the time, or Jack never got out of the positions.

Mark didn't know which one he preferred. Did he prefer to think that his best freind was always shy, heastint, quite, and too scared to move around his own house, or that Tommy was constantly bucking up to him and possibly scaring the poor boy to death? It's a terrible thought.

Mark knew there was different stages of submission in relationships, playful (which this is not the case), straight up forcing, and sexual submissive. He needed to see what exactly Tommy taught/forced him into. He shook his head sadly at the thought, hoping he didn't know the 5th stage of each, but he was already on the second stage. Mark hopped it wouldn't get lower.

The first stage of Force and Sexualized was simply avoiding eye contact and looking down. The second stage of the two were shrinking down, or hands on knees, this made the human seem smaller to the one showing off the dominance.

"Tommy is a psychotic man who just wants to use and hurt me." Felix spoke coldly, trying to get Jack to believe that Tommy was nothing.

It didn't work, "hes a good man!" He said sternly, lifting his chin slightly.

"No!" Felix scolded roughly, getting closer to him, "he is bad! He hit you Sean, he fucking raped you."

The instant cringe the man had was terrible. He let his shoulders hunch and chest cave in slightly, his eyes kinda got a bit wider too, waiting to be yelled at, or worse, hit. This was the third stage.

Felix relaxed a little, his voice softing, "Tommy's bad- don't cry. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know how many people care about you, and sadly, Tommy's not one of them." The Sweden man hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

Jack quickly wiped his eyes and relaxed a bit, mumbling something that nither of the two heard. Mark felt so bad he went and joined in on the hug, "lemme show you something Jackaboy." He tried lighting the mood as he pulled away a second later and took out his phone.

Felix had let go and was kinda curious, but he slowly picked up on what Mark was doing and pulled it his phone, going onto social media sights. Mark handed Jack his phone, and it all showed messages from their friends and faimly, asking if Jack was okay.

Felix gave him the phone that showed the fans messages, he just read the pages and messages, and he ended up smiling.

"All these people care about me?" He mumbled to himself, "wowie."

Mark chuckled, "wanna go back to _your house?"_

Jack stalled for a moment, then nodded, "yes. I'd love too."

22 miniutes later they were at Jack's house, and it looked kinda empty. They had packed up a decent portion of his stuff, and the three were now getting everything out the car and truck that would probably be driven the next day? They didn't know Tommy's plan for it, but they started getting everything out.

Felix had broken a plate, and was currently playing with Jack's giant Sam Eye, thinking it was so cute. Jack had sat down with him and set up all the toys and items fans have gotten him, while Mark was carefully setting up Jack's amazing looking computer. Mark got a call from Robin.

"Hey Mark, how's things going?"

Mark shrugged quitely, forgetting he couldn't see him, "pretty bad. I got arrested, Jack has some serious shit messed up with his head, and I worry for him."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Somehow he knows at least 3 if the submission poses, and with all the shit we leaned about Tommy, it's not good."

"Uh, what?" Robin asked confused, "what's that?"

"You know how young people buck up to people, right?" Mark questioned.

"Sorta, but continue." Robin commented.

"Well, when there's an abusive relationship, or friend, the most dominate one, likes being dominant. So too keep their sub, a sub, they'll be forceful. And in this case, I think he was always forceful. My guess is that he was either always scared to walk around his house, or everytime Tommy was in the room he was yelling at him." Mark put this phone agent his shoulder as he messed with the plugs, "Felix and In have learned that, that bitch is pretty fucked up."

"Don't call Jack a bitch!" Robin scolded, "I though you were better than that!"

"No!" Mark said quickly, "Tommy's the bitch."

"Oh!" Robin said relived, "what are some of the things hes done?"

Mark sighed softly, "he keeps him locked up in a collar that's chained to the wall when he leaves, I'm pretty sure he's hit him plenty of times to where he flinches all the time, and he's  _raped_ him."

"Oh that's crule." Robins frown was practically felt over the phone," "what are you guys doing to make him feel better?"

"Before I was arrested, Felix spoiled him with so much chocolate and candy. He was so hyper."

Robin chucked, "oh no."

"He was so hyper!" Maro chucked to himself, "we have to go on a walk."

"What's he doing right now?" Robin asked.

"Playing with Felix." Mark chucked, "they unboxed Sam."

"Alright man, well, tell me any updates, and thanks again for going to check on him. It seemed like he needed the help."

"Thanks for making us." Mark commented,"at the downrate, I don't know if there would've been a Jack to help, bye Robin."

"Buh-bye!" Robin teased his outro before hanging up.

Mark dialed up Ethan. It took a few rings before the tired voice awnsered, "hello?"

"Hey. You're still good at psychology right?"

"Indeed." Ethan commented, "why? What's up?"

"I'm kind of worried, Jack flinches all the time, and Felix made him get into the level three submissive mode, and Jack already knew it." Mark said as he powered up the computer, glad it worked.

Ethan sucked his teeth, "damn that's rough."

"Yeah," Mark sighed, "I think he knows the other ones, but I don't want to ask him directly, or get him into it."

"There should be evidence tight? Every person takes pictures when they want to. I'm sure Tommy wouldn't keep them in his phone either."

"There's a basement, somewhere." Mark commented slowly, "do you think that'll be where it's at?"

"Possibly." Ethan yawned, "dude, it's like 1am. Call me in a few hours after your discovery."

Mark didn't say goodbye because Ethan had hung up. Mark gently snuck out the room and downstairs, looking for the basement. Felix and Jack were laughing so hard at something, they didn't notice Mark slip by and to the kitchen. It was stupid to think that the haven't was in the kitchen or living room, but maybe they were outside?

Mark slipped out the backdoor wand looked around. It took him a minute to see the locked basement, and another minute to do the combination. It was written on the back. When he opened the basement celler, it creaked horribly and led into straight darkness. Mark shivered uncomfortablelty and pulled out his phone for a flashlight.

This was a scary situation he got himself into. He made his way down the stone stairs and into the cool basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stage 4 hands raised in defense, too scared to move and crosses legs

Stage 5 total submission. On the floor, useally, absolutely petrifed, doing whatever the dom says


	9. Love start

The basement was pitch black and ice cold, but there was no cobwebs or dust, singling that it was recently used. Mark bit his lip and looked behind him. He had taken four steps into he basement. Groaning softly, he took four more steps before there were no more steps.

Staring into pure darkness made the man shiver, he turned on his flashlight, the setting on his phone, before aiming it around at the walls for a light switch, which luckily, was next to him. He flicked on the switch and looked around.

There was a matress in the middle of the room, on the edge of each corner was handcuffs screwed into the concrete floor with a latch. The cuffs were reinforced steel, too tough for humans to break. Along the walls were all sorts of crazy looking things. At the far right was a very short, thick, black whip. Followed by a longer brown one with a handle, and a extremely long green one. 

There were crops too. A small purple one, a medium black one with holes in the crop part, and a long one with a screw. There was chains and ropes afterwards. Mark shivered a bit as he looked at the random sex toys on the wall. He looked away, and his eyes landed on 2 big black box labled, 'punishment.'

Mark didn't open it, he looked at a small desk in the corner by the entrance. It was a small brown table, accompoined by a lock. Mark walked over to it and gripped the lock, shaking It slightly before going to look for the key. 

Bitting his lip he walked to the matress, assuming this was where his best freind was fucked, he didn't wanna mess with it, but maybe it was under it?

Gently, he moved the matress only to find it was bolted to the ground. He shivered and looked at the whips and chains, not able to imagine it was there, he moved to the box.

There was no lock on it, no writing, no indication to what was inside. He opened the first one, that wasn't labled punishment, and opened it slowly.

There was a head. A maniquan head. He leaped backwards in fright and almost screamed, his heart pounding. After a moment of calming himself down, he looked at his shaky hands. He clenched them and took a deep breath, "for Sean."

He slowly crawled over to the box, closing his eyes as he blindly reached in and grabbed something hairy. A quick yank and toss behind him made him sigh and he opened his eyes to look in the box.

It was simplistic. There was a metal box with a poled folded to the side. Mark curiosity lifted it up and set it down, looking at the dials on the side.

One said, 'speed' and went from 1 to 10  
The next one said 'level' then 1 to 10  
Then the last one said 'time' from 1 to 24.

Mark folded the pole down because that's what a little arrow told him to do. Then he tinkered with it. Turning the speed dial to 5, the level to 4 and he time to 1. Before flicking a little 'on & off' button.

The pole started thrusting forward. There was little clicks and clanks that flipped up and around at the machine. Mark awkwardly watched it for 3 miniutes before it hit him!

This was probably a sex toy. Something clearly went on it, that's why there's clamps.Mark didn't want to assume anything, but he guessed something was suppose to go on it. He shivered again at this thought before turning it off and kept looking for the keys.

With no other choice he looked in the other box. There was some gags, some cuffs, this tiny cage-looking thing, a blindfold, and there weird gloves that would cover all fingers, attached to laches. Mark serched for the key! And he was confused when he found another locked box. Growling softly, he walked out with the box, and instead of risking bringing it inside he set it next to a bushy plant and she the basement doorway.

Now he had to sneak back inside. With a deep breath, he open the door and snuck in. He roughly bit his lip as he took two steps in and the floor creaked.

"Hey bro." Felix said as he emerged from the living room, his arms crossed and scaring the shit out of Mark, "what were you doin'?"

Mark frowned, "how'd you know I was outside?"

Felix chuckled, "it's hard for such a big body sneaking out. I saw your your shirt exit the room."

Mark closed the door softly, "where's Jack?"

Felix rubbed his head sheepishly, "well when I saw you sneak out, I assumed you were doing something for him. Soooo I challenged him to a drinking contest?"

Make facepalmed, "how drunk is he?"

"He's a lightweight." Felix addmited, "I didn't know that until he finished awhole bottle of Jack Daniels and he was drunk enough to tell me some juicy secrets."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "what kind of secrets?"

"He likes us." Felix said simplistically.

"Of course he likes us, we know that," Mark leaned against the counter.

"No! I mean- likes likes us." Felix said gently, taking a shaky breath, "I'll admit that I like him too."

Mark was kinda shocked, "alright..."

"He's upstairs sleeping." Felix cracked his back, "I'm going to pick up our stuff so we don't get charged another night. Before he was drunk he said we could crash here."

Mark nodded, "I guess I'll go get some food."

Felix shook his head, "stay here in case he wakes up. If he wakes up, and he's alone, he might think everything was a dream. Or he might be afraid that Tommys still here."

"Good idea," Mark said and looked at the boxes on the floor, "I'll unpack the rest of his things."

"He said he wants to leave Ireland." Felix said softly.

"It's all his basic items, I'm going to unpack them," Mark shrugged.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck, "okay bro." And with that, he left to go get their bags. Mark unpacked their things with a soft sigh.

"I like him too." Mark mumbled

 

~~~  
Sorry for a short chapter, Thanksgiving is kinda busy and I wanna get these tests done accurate! I'll do a longer chapter soon :)


	10. Ackward!

_**Sucidal thoughts are mentioned in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable will said thoughts, avoid reading the 5-7** _

 

Jack luckily did not wake up. He slept through the rest of the day and into the night, waking with a hangover. He rubbed his forehead and went to the bathroom, after getting some aspren and drinking some tap water, he decided to take a shower. After undressing, and forgetting he had socks on, he threw everything into the dirty clothes and hopped in.

The water felt nice on his hot skin. He was sure he was a bit sick, but he was worried of where the other two where. He sighed gently and grabbed his 2 and 1 shampoo, and started useing it.

Was Tommy really gone? Jack knew he'd eventually be back. Even if he was in jail, and was found guilty, the minimum would be around a year, and the maximum 3. Jack didn't wanna be in the same house, because he knew Tommy would be back.

What had happened last night was his main concern. He had no idea what he said, but drunk Jack, was an honest Jack, and boy oh boy he was glad when he found out he had not slept with anyone. Even more glad when they didn't see what Tommy made him wear, but he knew that he had let something slip out.

Because he remembered Felix's shocked face. Jack sighed and tilted his head back so the water washed the soap out, maybe he said something about how he almost killed himself? No, he definitely wouldn't said that, right?

He was extremely depressed. Tommy had just started getting to him, and Jack only saw the hate comments. Of course he knows they're just ignorent people who only watch the first few minutes of his videos before making their final decision, but when someone you love is saying the same things the comments are saying, you think they're true. Jack didn't see any happiness and he was so close to just jumping off the cliff in his front yard, until he found this adorable puppy.

Jack took it home and had been secretly rasing it in the backyard. She was his little pet, and he called her Sam. He loved Sam and would sneak outside to give her food and water. He brushed her and when Tommy was gone he would talk to her and even brought her inside. It made him feel happy to know he had something he could express his feelings to!

Then a week before Mark and Felix arrived his puppy disappeared. He was so sad he tried calling his friends, but each one of them got mad or frustrated at him so he didn't call them back. His mistake was with Mark. He knew it was early in the morning, but called him anyway.

Felix did pick up and listened to him for awhile, just saying yes or no awnsers to something his questions. Jack was just happy he tried, and so he wouldn't get in trouble for talking to felix, he told the male to not call him again. Felix obligated and he unscaved punishment.

Jack wished his puppy was back. The puppy was super tiny! It was like the size of a kitten, but it was black with white and light brown blotches on her skin. He didn't know what breed it was, but he missed her.

Maybe Jack told Felix about his puppy? No. Jack had already told Felix about Sam, why would he have told him again?

What the hell did he tell Felix to get such a shocked face? He doubted he told him about his sucidal thoughts, nor his little puppy, so what did he tell him? Jack wondered he told Felix something he didn't even know he wanted. With a heavy sigh he scrubbed himself down with the body wash, then washed off and hopped out. Sadly he had forgotten he had socks on, so he threw them in the hamper. To make it worse, he forgot clean clothes and a towel, "fuck." He muttered.

Jack hesitated in useing his dirty clothes to dry off, then he thought that it would make him stinky plus it's just gross. He curiosity stuck his head out and tried to determine where the two were. All he could hear was the stupid ringing in his ears. He grumbled annoyed and heastintly came out.

Jack cheeks lit up a bright pink as he covered himself with his hands and b-lined for his room. Hell, he'd dry off with his blanket if he had too. He quickly grabbed the handle and entered, slamming the door shut in the process. He let out a loud, but happy sigh as he realized he was safe, closing his eyes in relief.

There was a sharp intake of breath infront of him. Jack's eyes flew open only to see Mark standing there with a basket of clothes that he quickly sat down. Mark looked away, even covering his sight with his hand, "I-I did your laundry for you." The man was obviously embrassed.

Jack quickly covered himself back up and made his way towards his bed, which was next to Mark. He yanked a blanket off of the bed and covered his hips, "T-t'ank ya." He cursed his Irish accent for sounding thicker.

"No problem!" Mark said rushed and walked out the room, pausing at the door before shutting it, "would you like a towel?"

"Yes, please" Jack stuttered slightly.

Mark nodded without looking at his Irish friend before leaving the room. Only to return with a towel a few minutes later. He gave it to the man before leaving. Jack was so red as he dried himself off and got dressed.

 

"Damn man, he's a lot larger then I originally thought," Mark commented to Felix, still pretty embrassed.

"Really? Like how much?" Felix asked nosily.

"Like 7 inches! And at least 5 and a half in circumference!" Mark commented.

"Hopefully not!" Felix said kinda lowly, "he's bigger than me by an inch then."

Mark chuckled slyly, "I'm 8 ¼, and 6 and half in circumferance."

"You've measured?" Felix asked cheeikly, "and how were you able to tell what his size was without measuring?"

Marks face dropped in embrassement, "I-uh..."

Felix started laughing, "you're gay too! Aren't cha?"

"No!" Mark resorted to whining, "we don't need to discuss this right now- we should go out and eat something for breakfa-"

"Markimoo is gay~" Felix teased more.

"Bisexual Felix." Mark snapped, "you're the gay one."

Felix leaned back into the chair with a smirk, "hardcore gay. Like straight up."

Mark huffed, "how can you say that so confidently? You're the biggest YouTuber in the world, and you straight up admitted you're flat out gay."

Felix shrugged, "you wanna take a ride on papas lap?" He joked.

Mark snorted, "not with your dick. You can hop on mine."

Felix snickered, "alright~"

Mark groaned, "later tonight, if you're serious. Come over."

Felix didn't know if he was joking or not, because he sounded dead serious. He ended up slightly flustered as Jack came down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Jack said happily, "um, how are you two?"

"Good," Felix mumbled, "should we go out and get food?"

"Yeah," Mark said egarly, "foods delious!"

Jack nodded in agreement, shaking his hair, some water droplets flew everywhere.

The two stuck their hands up to avoid them, and once they got their coats and shoes on, they made way to food!


	11. Loveable discussion

Mark and Felix didn't know there was an IHOP in Ireland. They were fairly surprised by how new the one they went to was. The place was buzzing with life and obviously alcohol. The three got a table, and after getting a picture with two young fans, they got a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

Jack sat on his legs as he exaimned the menu. Felix sat across from him and next to Mark. Mark sat like a normal guy with legs out and slightly spread while Felix crossed his legs. Mark and Felix exaimned the menu as soon as a preppy looking female came over with bright red curly hair.

"Hi! Welcome to IHOP, cuties~! My name's O'Reilly, how may I take yer drinken' order?" She swung a hang to her hip and pulled out a black ballpoint pen. Clicking it while dragging her arm lazily to the notepad.

"I'll take some coffee." Mark said simply, his eyes not leaving the menu.

"I would like the Strawberry banana smoothie," Felix replied, "with some coffee too."

"I'll get ta' shake-whisky with coffee." Jack replied cheerfully.

"Whisky this early in the morning?" Mark scolded softly, "just get him a strawberry smoothie."

"You're not my dad." Jack grumbled heastintly, "plus it's delicious!"

"No whiskey this early. you're already working off of a hangover anyway!" Mark defend, "no."

The waitress giggled, making Jack embrassed that he, a grown man, was denied his right to drink. Jack slightly sulked in his seat, before he mumbled...

"Tommy would let me get it."

The unexpected comment made Felix and Mark stop for a moment, before Mark slightly glared at him, "Do you _want me_  to be like Tommy?"

"No..." Jack said quitely, "m'sorry."

"Can't help the Irishboy lovin' his Whiskey!" Felix tried to lighten the mood as the waiter left.

"It's fine." Mark said as he set his menu down, "if I order the breakfast surprise, would anyone like my eggs?"

"Make 'em scrambled and I'll take 'em," Jack said softly, but kinda playfully, "we can make Felix a new beard."

Felix wrinkled his nose in disust, "with eggs? Yuck! We can add onto your baby-beared." He teased

"My Irish hair is the best in the world!" Jack said triumphantly, "better then your scraggly scruffy-lookin' public hair."

"As least I  _got_ pubic hair." Felix teased.

"Ouch." Mark joked, "I felt that burn."

"At least my hair's still a natural color!"

"Greens natural?"

"At least I didn't get jelous and copied our hair-dying idea."

"At least-" Felix paused, "I got more subs!"

"But I get more views, and I didn't turn off the comment box." Jack smirked smugly.

"This sounds a bit too real to me." Mark commented, "so stop." He ordered.

The two slightly salty jokesters, nodded before disusing what they would get before the preppy waitress came over with their drinks.

"I'll take a number five and a side of hashbrowns." Felix said

"I'll take the breakfast surprise, please." Mark commented, "and get we get some pancakes too? Chocolate chip and strawberry. More creamer too, please."

The woman nodded and turned her attention to Jack.

"I would like pancakes." Was Jack's simple awnser.

Felix snorted in amusement, "what kind of pancakes?"

Jack had a look of dead serious, "all the flavors!"

"Absolutely not." Mark chuckled, "there's no way you'd finish all of them."

"Yes I can," Jack stated, "bet you fifteen bucks I can."

"Deal." Mark said while looking at the woman, "all pancakes."

The woman scribbled them down and left, coming back five minutes later with more creamer for Mark who downed it in his coffee, as did Felix.

They talked about YouTube things for the next 20 miniutes before Felix and Mark got their food. Jack was kinda sad when they didn't bring back any of his things until three waiters came over with massive silver trays, which they had to set on the next table.

"That's a lot of pancakes." Felix commented and chuckled, "good luck, Jack."

Mark snickered softly, "tell me if ya give."

Jack smiled determinedly, "hand me the syrup!"

Felix simply gave him all of the delious syrup. Mark stole the blueberry one for his small platter of pancakes he had gotten for himself. Jack started chowing down!

In 27 miniutes Jack had downed a little less then half of his food. He was covered in syrup, and pancake. Felix couldn't hold back laugher while Mark was slightly embrassed that his friend was making a scene. People were staring at this small man-child eating at least one hundred and sixty pancakes. Then the worse happened- Jack started choking, and when his drink -which was also thick- didn't help him, he couldn't breath and slightly became petrified.

Obviously, Mark reacted first. He was up and to the other side of the Irishman, gently but firmly pulling him up and turning him. He gave him the hymlic monuver and sure enough it worked. A bit of pancakes landed on the table, which made Felix cringe and cover it with a napkin, and made a few people cheer that he was okay! Mark rubbed his back after letting go, "you okay?"

Jack coughed a bit into his hand before nodding his head, "thank you."

"No more pancake." Was Marks response, "or eat it slower."

Jack just nodded, mumbling something before getting embrassed. He turned and gave Mark a hug, getting syrup all over him, before sitting down.

Mark looked at his sticky shirt, "I'ma go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"Kay," Felix chuckled and took a sip of his drink as Mark departed his way to the bathroom, "why'd you get embrassed? Because you could feel him against you~" he teased

"Why would I care about him against me?" Jack asked nervously.

"It's what you said when you were drunk." Felix replied snarikly.

Jack's cheeks heated up, "I accidentally mumbled, 'okay daddy'" he whispered embrassed.

Felix giggled like a school girl, "call him daddy again~"

Jack shook his head, "stop being cheeky you meatball."

"Never!" Felix declared and pushed his food away, "give me some of your pancakes."

Jack slipped him two banana pancakes before Mark came and sat back down, wiping off his wet shirt. He smiled gently at them, "this syrup won't come off."

Jack chuckled lowly, "I got some extra stuff at home. I don't mind giving you something to wear."

"Alright." Mark said while looking at Felix, "when are we going to leave Ireland?"

Both of them got sad! Jack didn't want his friends to leave, yet, and Felix knew him and Mark only recorded up to a week in fotage."

It was true. They had done enough for five days of footage, not for the weekend though. They had used up 3 days worth, when they were in the police station and the morning they were in Jack's house, (sorry if I messed something up, I'm a bit flabbergasted at the moment)

"We'll leave in three days." Mark declared while looking at Jack, "is that okay?"

Jack's eyes softened and he nodded, "that's fine."

Felix grinned stupidly, "three days to play games!"

Jack looked zoned out. He nodded oh so slowly, making Mark want to ask what's wrong, hut the waiter came up first.

"Here's your bill." She said cheeikly as she set it down, "and by the way... You guys all look pretty damn hot." She sounded confident, "can I get yer numbers?"

Mark shook his head, "sorry honey, but we'll just let ya down."

She frowned, "what are you guys? Gay?"

"Yeah." Felix groaned, "now go away."

Jack looked confused, "you two are gay?"

The woman perked up, "so your not? Can I get your number?"

Jack shook his head softly, "I just got out of a relationship- I don't wanna get back in one."

The woman gave him a sly grin, "oh c'mon sweetiepie~ I'll make you the happiest person in the world~"

Jack looked uncomfortable, he shook his head, his voice getting lower, "no thank you."

The waitress let out a cute giggle, "don't you wanna be happy again?"

"He said he's not interested." Felix butted in, "leave."

The waitress rolled her eyes, "give me a change honey 


	12. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1600 views... I'm glad you guys likrd

When Jack saw the two he was very sad. He did like them, but if they were cuddling, he knew there was something between them, something he wouldn't be able to have, successfully anyway. Jack didn't know if he should ask them what they were doing, or ignore them.

He wasn't going to kick them out or make a big SEAN (haha, get it? Cause some people say it like that and not like Shaun? Haha, I've made that mistake a few times...)

And he definitely wasn't going to joke them, but he could _hear_ Felix, and he knew there was no way that was Felix's first time. So him and Mark had to of been doing it for awhile. So is that why Mark and Felix always left early during their shows? Was Jack useally a third wheel to lessen suspicion?

"No..." Jack mumbled to himself, they had to of like him, even just a little bit for him to be around so often. The two wouldn't of come to Ireland to help him if they didn't like him, so maybe he want a third wheel.

They didn't just keep him there for the views. Mark and Felix had so many that they didn't need anymore! So that was out of the question. Jack quitely left the house, wanting to go hit the closet pub, that he liked. Maybe he'd talk to his bar buddy, O'Ryan. O'Ryan is this sweet, much older guy that's part Scottish.

Jack stopped for a moment as he left the key in the mailbox. Maybe he'd just get something to drink and go. He could talk to himself about the situation.

  
The more Jack thought that the two people he liked were both dating, and were in his house, the more sad he got, and the more he slowed down. Jack stopped and looked at the stars, taking a deep sigh. In all honesty, he missed Tommy.

Hes not scared enough to admit that Tommy was mean, a jackass, a douchebag, and everything negative you could think of, but he did care! Tommy did make sure he was healthy when they were in the bedroom. And sometimes he did cuddle him when they went to sleep.

Jack wanted to bail him out, the more he overreacted about thinking Mark and Felix were a couple, the more likely that idea seemed. Jack shook his head and sat down on the currently empty hill, talking a swig of his drink he sighed and laid back on the soft Irish grass.

He knew he wasn't going to bail Tommy out. While he was nice to him sometimes, a majority of the time he was mean. While Felix and Mark were always nice to him, even though he'd never have any of them. He took another swig as he stared at the sky.

Ya'know, he never paid attention to the stars until he started watching Mark a long time ago. When he did start watching the sky and the stars he found out how gourgus it was and it became his getaway when he wanted to zone out. He even bought himself a telescope and he bought himself several Galaxy books, that he had recently been able to read. He could now name so many constellations and even started making his own consolations.

Jack smiled gently as he labled a few of them.  _theres Virgo, Piscies, Leo, and Sagittarius._  Jack thought _and theres Libra and Scorpio_  too."

Sighing contently Jack took another, big swig of his wiskey, and instantly became tipsy. Jack looked up as he continued naming consolations before becoming tired. The slightly drunk Irishman leaned upwards and eventually stood. Taking another sip before walking towards his house.

Jack didn't go inside. He knew something needed to be done. He went to his garage and slowly opened the creeky cellar doors. Shivering and pushing away the thoughts that Tommy couldn't hurt him. Not anymore, at least..

"He can't hurt me," Jack whispered, "he cannot hurt me anymore." With a last glance to the full moon, he walked into the cellar. Shaikly going down the stairs before turning on he lights. He shivered uncomfortablelty and walked over to the machine that was out. Tommy must not of put it up last time he used it.

Shrugging of this detail he turned it on and walked over to whatever he called the box, a bit too drunk to think of it's name, and looked for that stupid box that Tommy put his pictures in. His heart dropped when he couldn't find the box and realized Tommy must've moved it.

Jack sunk down at the thought. There's no way he could find it! Tommy was a master hider and it was impossible. A little clink signaled the key fell out of the stupid sex machine and onto the floor.

Taking a look at the things on the walls made him scared. The drunkenness kicking into his fears and unable to think straight, Jack thought Tommy was coming down the stairs.

Maybe it was the crushing weight of fear, or the unconscious realization he'd never be happy, or he'd be alone, but he started crying. Pushing himself against the wall he hugged his knees tightly, letting out soft weeps. Jack could hear Tommy coming down the stairs, tensing up quitely when the footstpes approched him.

A soft hand touched his cheek, "what's wrong? Why are you down in such a horrific place?"

"M'was lookin' to see ta pictures you took." Jack slurred quitely.

"Let's get it out here, it's making you sad." Tommy said sweetly.

Only it wasn't Tommy when he looked up, it was Mark. Mark had purely crazy hair that was slightly floofed. He looked tired and souly focused on the well-being of Jack. Once the Irish man stumbled up, Mark could smell the alcohol radaiting off of him. Mark gently helped the Irishman up and helped him out the basement and into the house.

Quitely making his way back to the couch where he and Felix were inhabiting, he sat Jack down in the middle before sitting on the opposite side of him. Felix, whom was a snuggly little Swed, instinctly hugged the Irishmans waste. Jack, who sniffled, wiped his eyes before patting his head. Mark grabbed the blanket and threw the blanket over them. Having to shift it a bit so Felixs head wouldn't be under the covers.

Mark gently wrapped his arms around both of them, being protective. Jack gave him a pitiful look which Mark found adorable. It was clear he was tired and confused, but happy too. Mark kissed his forehead before getting him to lay down, "go to sleep."

With no objection, Jack closed his eyes, slightly snuggling into Mark, before falling into a heavy slumber. Mark fell asleep soon after, hoping he woke up first so He could explain to Felix what had happened, or Jack didn't wake up first.

  
Felix awoke first, and when he expected to see him cuddling Mark, he saw some very feminine hips. Confused he looked up to see Seán laying there instead. Now he'd never admit he took awhile to pull away. Leaning upwards, he wiggled away from the two and fell onto the floor with a light, 'thunk.'

And that thunk was enough to wake Mark up. He looked at Felix tiredly, "what are you doing awake?" His tired voice sounded so deep, it sent shivers down Felix's spine.

"Woke up... What's Jack doing?" Felix asked quitely while leaning up.

"Last night he was drunk and crying in the basement, so I set him in between us," Mark said simply, "get didn't mind it."

Felix smiled tiredly, moving over to Jack and gently shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake up.

"Felix he's tired," Mark said gently, "let him sleep."

"Shh." Felix said and continued shaking him until Jack's eyes fluttered open, he looked slightly dazed.

"Hey babe~" Felix smiled cheeikly.

"Babe?" Jack questioned and rubbed his forehead. He realized he was leaning on Mark so with slightly red cheeks he leaned up out of his grasp. Mark pouted.

"Yeah, last night Mark found you crying, so when he brought you to stay with us, you asked to be our boyfreind, and we said yes."

Jack went so red, "I asked-?" He was confused and embrassed, "s-sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Mark kissed his temple, "we liked you too, so now we're all dating."

"Like a threeesome?" Jack asked confused.

The two laughed, Felix giggling before Mark replied, "three way relationship."

"I'm okay with that." Jack said gently.

"There's one thing we need to do." Mark said seriously.

"What?" Jack asked and Felix gave Mark a questioning look.

"Burn the pictures in the basement." Mark said as Jack's face drained of color.

  
The box was in the bondfire, as well as the filthy pictures Tommy had took. Jack watched them burn as his two boyfriends rubbed his.

"There gone," Mark said, "no need to worry about them anymore."

Jack nodded gently, "love you guys."

Felix and Mark smiled at this, saying they love him too.


End file.
